Fasster then Lit: Mihshohn Form God
by XXXLORDCONSEVATIVEELITEXXX
Summary: My seance techer wuz been a Heatran so God kiled him and toke me to the FTL wurld.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi, this is Joel. Mah fist stroy plz revew. I leerned about sumthin calld a homeaj in Inglish cless so I'm dong 1 for my favrit othor PrincessAmerica. For sum resin her Storeh wuz reemoved form teh sight by teh libruls. Dis is a homeaj to her storeh, Super Smash Bros.: mihshonh form God, but wit a gayme i git on my Iped called Fasster den Lite. I usuly us Teh Shrek be cuz it is rad four consercatives, if u were curus.

Chatper 1: Teh Introwducktion

Summry: My seance teechr wuz been a Heatran sew God kiled him and toke me to teh FTL wurld

I was in my scense clas wen the techer was taking boot evilusion. He sad that wii came form monks and God iz fak."UR A LIER!" I sad, enrajed."Giv pref!" he sad. Athists allways sad this to evoyd teh kwestion."U just ned fath!" I sad."Wat wil fath dew wen I gave u an F- on ur tast!?""Oh no." I sadI prayd and prayd, and than, God came. "Lol u wer rong u athist moran! sad God." "Now im gong to punish u and teh otter athists.""No cuz u arnt reel!" sad teh sense techer. Just than, God summed firs form teh sky. Teh cristens in teh Rome cherd, butt teh heatrans bood, and got stroked by lighting. God told evryone also but me to leve."Joel, u must sav teh FTL wurld!" God screened."But FTL is vidogame, not reel!" I sad. "Vidogames are jist unverses I creet fir fun!" He sad. "But Stan got in teh FTL unvrs and is leding teh rablion. He making teh unvirse into athist gay libruls." "Ohno!" I sad. "Im gong to tleport u into the game, and give u kewl pwoars an stuff!" He sad. Than, I fel asleep, and woke up in teh Fedracion Hanger.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thx for vewing my story. I am onnered too hav so mane fans. I leerned in Inglish clas that ur sposed to put in dents afeter quotashin marcks, so I'll do that

Chapter 2: The cru of The Kestrall

Afeter God gav me speshal pwoars, hee toke me to the Fedrashun Hanger. Wen I wok up, a sexay wuman waked up to me and sad

"Thank Godd U are awacke! We thot u was ded."

"Ware am I?" I asced

"In the Hanger off corse!" She repled.

"So, do we hav to deel with the Rablion?" I asced.

"Yess, wee do!" she aswerd. "The rablion is founded by Stan and Brek Obaba and is tying to mak the homeosecksuals the leedrs and put cristens to deaf pannels."

"Oh no." I sad

"I never asced ur nam sur." she sad sexayly.

"Im Joel, and u"

"Im Jenna" she ansered

She lad me arund the hanger and wee saw tuns of shapes. We want abroad the Kestral. Abroad the shit, it was just us 2 and 1 otter guy.

"That's John" she sad." He is the captan, and he dossnt lick been chalenjed by nubes."

"Ur nu her, so u fallow my ordars ecsactly or i pute u in teh are lok!"

"Sur yes sur!" I sad nervesly.

"Nao, go mann the weppins!" he sad angerly.

"Sur yes sur!" I sad agin.

As I went to mann the weppins, i thot to meself, "I nevar met a wuman lick Jenna befor. She's so nise and pritty."

"Prepar for taykof!" John sad.

As sewn as I knew it, we wer gong at FTL sped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Teh Fist Sektar

Sumary: We figt a rabal shit

Authors note: Iam sorey for nit pasting, I wus on vakashun for SPRONG BRAKE! Now, onto the stroy

Teh enjins of the Kestral rumbaled as we floo thru spase. We jimped to a bekin in the loft of Teh sektar, and a rabal shit poped out. The plot sad "Disram ur weppins, I am athist librul so I wil tayk them away form U!

"Nevar!" I shited

"Joel, chrage the bust lazers!" John yalled.

"OK, bust lazers chraging." i sad.

I pwoared the bust lazers and ammed for the weppins. When they were rady, I fird.

"I was manning the sensars and ur lazers cussed a frye in there weppins rome!" Jenna sad.

"Gud!" I sad

"Now, am for the shelds!" John sad.

"Ok captin!" I sad.

Agan, the lazers chraged up, and dey hit the shelds. The shit blew up, and the plot sad "U wil nevar stop the Rablion or the gay agands!" We than jimped to the stor and had Chicfela becuz thay were against the gay agands.


End file.
